The Cosmos' Hatred
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: Six's day could have been perfect unfortunately there are things in the world that even the green clad ninja can't ignore. The story was written for 'a war' I have with SecondDaughterOfEve, please read her part titled toothache and decide who should win


_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

**A/N:** A piece written for 'a war' I have with **Second daughter of Eve**, she gave me a prompt: _"Six with a toothache. have fun. I wanna see what that guy does under pain. (and you can't have him ignore it.)"_ to which I had to compose a fanfic. I must admit… It was a hard thing to write – Six in not exactly a character I write about often. While every time I tried to stay IC or at least serious I just couldn't. So I freestyled a little… and this is a result. I hope it's satisfying.

**Please** read **SDoEve's** 'front line'("**Toothache**") of the war too and decide who should win it. As well as try to **_not_** to judge the story by your liking/hatred toward the characters/shipping, but rather by the author's creativity and take of the prompt's establishments and please, _by any means_, **BE POLITE**/not offending in your words.

Thank you in advance.

-_your-biohazardous-friend_

* * *

**The Cosmos' hatred**

"_What makes me happy_

_fills me up with glee_

_those bones in my jaw!_

_that don't have a flaw_

_My Shiny Teeth and Me"_

/My Shiny Teeth and Me, Chip Skylark (Fairy OddParents)/

Six's day could have been perfect: Rex didn't do anything ridiculous last night, so the assassin could go to sleep earlier than he normally did. He woke up tangled in his beloved woman's arms, breathing in sweet smell of her warm body and admiring her beautiful, angelic face. Six would sell his soul to the Devil himself for this lazy and peaceful moment to last forever. Nothing foreshowed anything bad to occur… until his body accustomed to being awake - immediately a sting of pain hit his jaw, radiating through his gums as if the flesh was a loudspeaker's diaphragm, not a set of muscles which kept his teeth in one place. Troubled, Six glided his tongue over his teeth. Bottom line - clean, upper line – here it was – the culprit! Right in the middle of his upper left six.

Oh, the pun! The Cosmos must really hated him.

The crack was hard to miss. It was big and bottomless as Rex's stomach. It hurt even more whenever he nudged it with his tongue. The assassin sighed defeated as he came out of bed and put on his bathrobe to take a quick shower. As the man was standing in the middle of the hot spray of water he mused about possibilities he had regarding his problem.

If he would still be part of Providence, the deal would be simple: he would barge into the med bay and demand a dentist ASAP. Unfortunately it wasn't Providence anymore but it's resistance group, vastly unprepared for lot's of things, from time to time they even lacked hot water in the showers. Six was well trained to deal with icy liquid – he from time to time was voluntarily tormenting himself with it, for either training his mind… or calming his body – but lack of proper medical crew was getting on his nerves, especially when he was _hurting_.

Six anxiously nudged the hole with his tongue again.

For a split of second Six even wanted to wake, still sleeping in his bed, Holiday just to ask her if, by any chance, one of her PhDs involved dentistry in one way or another. The man hesitated though, he had a reputation to uphold: He was a sixth deadliest man on the Earth (fifth if he took One's 'death' into account), a mentor of humanity last hope, a lover of the most beautiful and intelligent woman on Earth and, last but not least, the only person who could possibly fill Caesar Salazar with second thoughts regarding any of his crazy projects.

The assassin tried to see the hole in his tooth in the mirror, unfortunately the view was too obscured while cavity too far away to see without help of secondary reflecting surface. Six decided to get his Tanto knife.

The other option was simpler, but wasn't much appealing to him either: to pull the damn tooth with roots. But Six liked all his teeth equally –They were his pride that, despite all odds, he managed to still own whole original set, including his wisdom teeth.

The Tanto, just as Six estimated, perfectly fitted the purpose of dental mirror. The hole sure was big, surrounded by black coating. Maybe he could carve the darkened edges with White's gift? If he was careful enough it could work, but how he would fill the hole? Six mentally slapped himself – the idea was stupid – only Bobo could come up with such plan and still sound like a great idea.

Six could also pop few painkillers and pretend the pain didn't exist. It was childish but could work for a while, at least until his body will get used to the constant dose of medications.

The man hissed as he accidentally cut his inner mouth with sharp edge of the Japanese blade, the drops of blood immediately appeared. He sucked them away.

Six tried to suppress a vision of the damned cavity going deeper and deeper into his tooth, attacking nerves, rooting for _more_ – paralyzing his whole nervous system eventually devouring his brain and taking control over his body. Oh, great another stupid idea… this time Rex's style.

That was what pain did to a person. Six decided it's high time to take action before he would start to think like Caesar… nothing good would come out from thinking like HIM.

* * *

Mr. Satino's day could have been perfect: his children didn't do anything ridiculous last night, so the man could go to sleep earlier than he normally did. He woke up tangled in his beloved woman's arms, breathing in sweet smell of her warm body and admiring her beautiful, angelic face. Mr. Satino would sell his soul to the Devil himself for this lazy and peaceful moment to last forever. Nothing foreshowed anything bad to occur, until his body accustomed to being awake - Mr. Satino had a weird feeling of being watched.

As always the man got up earlier than his wife to have some alone time under a shower. Today he didn't have many patients – which was a good thing because he promised his daughter he would take her to the pool and teach her basic of swimming.

The man turned around and almost screamed when he saw a man sitting on a porcelain toilet bowl, seemingly waiting to be noticed by the chubby man. The intruder was dressed in green uniform, which looked very similar to a SWAT uniform he saw in the thriller-action movie once. The stranger also had shades on his nose and katana over his back. Mr. Satino gulped.

"Mr. Satino" the green man finally said, the dentist immediately noticed a swelling on the left side of man's jaw and slight problems with speech "I've heard you are excellent dentist"

The man nodded – of course he was! He finished his education with excellent grades. He was considered, unofficially but still, as _sixth most effective_ dentist on the Earth. All his teachers were foretelling him the bright future ahead.

"You're my only hope" the man highlighted. How could Mr. Satino say '_no'_ to the ninja dressed in SWAT uniform, suddenly appearing in his crampy, windowless bathroom, who was obviously having a problem with his upper sixth tooth located on the left side?

Some time later, as Mr. Satino (already dressed in his _toothpaste green_ uniform) put a disposable, paper bib over the strangers neck he couldn't help but wonder for what sins the Cosmos hated him so much.

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and **appreciated**!


End file.
